Sorcerer or sailor
by Slea
Summary: my first fan fiction writen under the name of Slea


Sorcerer or Sailor Be-------  
Sorcerer or Sailor be  
[by Slea]  
  
The wind blew though Sinbad's hair as he stood the bow, watching the  
sun come up over the horizon. The sky looked as though it had been set  
ablaze by Allah himself. Maeve noticed him as she emerged from the cabin  
below. He had been at the tiller most of the night, and on deck a  
greater part of the day before. She found Doubar had relieved him  
sometime in the night, but the Captain had things other than sleep on  
his mind.  
"Tis a beautiful sunrise," she said trying to announce herself as she  
approached him.  
"Aye" he whispered and deadly. He turned around and found Maeve's lovely  
eyes questioning his statement, so he continued. "There's a storm out  
there, Maeve. It's as if it has a mind of it's own...." He turned back  
to the sunrise and with the slight gesture of acknowledgment he stated  
"That's a warning of danger."  
The captain then walked quietly away leaving Maeve to her thoughts, and  
went below. Doubar roped down the tiller and wandered up behind her.  
"Tis hard to believe," she acknowledged, "that something so beautiful  
can be so dangerous."  
Doubar smiled. "Have you forgotten Rumina?" She glared back at him as  
he chuckled. "There's rough waters ahead. Best we wake the others and  
batten down the hatches. We've a long day ahead of us."  
The storm struck the Nomad hard. Sinbad had asked Maeve to go below,  
but since she had released Dermott to the skies earlier, he knew she'd  
refuse and she did. "Stay midship" he yelled over the wind and rain that  
pelted them. "Firouz, stay near the mast! Tie yourselves down if you  
must!" Firouz held the sheets and Maeve one arm, the mast in the other,  
just as the Nomad listed to it's side.  
  
Chaos was erupting through the ship. Three crewmen had been thrown  
overboard in the sudden barrage of waves that tormented the ship. Sinbad  
was tossed heavily into the rail, but, as the blackness try to encompass  
him he focused on the ship. He could hear some of his crew yelling in  
fear and panic. It took everything Sinbad had to see through the rain  
and blur of the headache. Doubar and Rongar struggled against the  
tiller, and Maeve against Firouz's ropes, but Sinbad could not find the  
scientist among them. Again an enormous wave crashed into the ship  
knocking the young captain to the deck. Disoriented, Sinbad was startled  
when Firouz grabbed him helping him over to the mast.  
"Sinbad, you're hurt...Sinbad?" the scientist yelled, nearly losing his  
  
own balance while trying to help the captain maintain his. Sinbad just  
shook his head, trying to shake off the dizziness. The winds began to  
ease though the rain continued. "The storm is beginning to subside,  
Firouz" Sinbad finally replied. "Release Maeve, and assist Doubar. We  
have to bring the ship around and try to bring the ship around and try  
to find those in the water." By that time Maeve had already released  
herself, so he was more than willing to be heading in the opposite  
direction.  
Maeve was furious and ready to give someone a piece of her mind, or  
sword. Just as she was about to let loose on the captain, he calmly  
spoke up. "Maeve, something's wrong. Can you feel it?" Maeve was taken  
back by the almost child-like way he sounded. It worried her. She was  
about to call for Firouz, and Doubar, when someone yelled out, "We're  
being boarded!" Suddenly Sinbad sprung to life. Drawing his sword, he  
pulled Maeve behind him. "Prepare to repel boar...." he started to  
command until an ear piercing scream shattered his focus...  
  
Maeve's scream was unintentional but it pretty much conveyed what  
everyone felt. The creatures that came aboard looked like they had been  
buried at sea once already, many years earlier, but Sinbad was prepared  
to send them back. The swollen masses of skin, bone, and seaweed poured  
over the rails, and they were ready for a fight. They were barely on  
deck before swords clashed.  
The crew of the Nomad was out numbered from the start. Although it  
didn't appear to be too difficult to defeat these creatures. It seemed  
for every creature they killed, two boarded. Sinbad was pinned to the  
bow of the ship. By the time the captain realized he was being separated  
from the others, it was too late. The crew had found themselves quickly  
surrounded by the hoard of grotesque creatures.  
"It seems easy enough to dispatch them, but they seem to be multiplying  
in numbers," Firouz observed. Then Doubar observed "We will just have to  
dispatch them in quantity" and with that he hoisted a plank and charged  
through the wall. "Be careful" Sinbad was heard to yell over the  
ruckus."The swords are poisoned!"  
Rongar joined in on the melee, pushing the creatures over the side  
three and four at a time. His quick eye and swift moves landed his blade  
in the back of a monster trying to sneak up on Maeve. It struck with  
such force that Maeve was nearly sent over the side with it.  
With the tide of battle turned, it became easier to drive the attacker  
back to the sea. Until one by one the devils were returned to whence  
they came. Firouz, Doubar, Rongar, and Maeve watched at the rail as the  
last of them submerged below the water. The surviving members of the  
crew also crowded at the rail, watching with jubilation, as the last  
  
creature submerged beneath the water.  
"A fight well fought and win well deserved," Doubar acknowledged  
slapping some of the crew on the back.  
"I've never seen the like," laughed Firouz. "Where do you suppose they  
came from and more important, where do you think they went?"  
"There didn't seem to be much fight in them," laughed Doubar.  
"Maybe that's why their blades were poisoned," Maeve pondered. "What do  
you think, Sinbad...Sinbad?"  
When there was no response they all turned toward the last place they  
had seen him, and were horror-stricken to find him desperately trying to  
pull himself up from the deck. Doubar reached his brother with a speed  
that would not be expected of such a hefty man. He gently helped him to  
a resting position against the rails. Sinbad was pale and the left side  
of his shirt was drenched in rain, sweat, and blood.  
"It doesn't make sense, " Sinbad murmured."It's just a scratch."  
"Hush, little brother," Doubar ordered. "Firouz, quickly!"  
"I'm here! I'm here!" Firouz returned, pushing his way through the  
crowd of concerned crewmen. Doubar took a blade from Rongar's bandolier  
and cut away his brothers shirt. Sinbad was right. The wound didn't  
appear to be more than a harmless graze. Not much more than a tender  
inconvenience. He had seen more of a welt raised by a wet rag, yet,  
Sinbad was bleeding as though he had been run through.  
"They were everywhere," Sinbad continued to mumble. "The blade barely  
touched me...then they left. Why didn't they finish me?"  
"By the seas," Firouz whispered as he busied himself, trying to stop  
the flow of blood.  
"That bad?" Sinbad winced. It felt as though his ribs were being torn  
from his body. Each breath was becoming an effort he wasn't sure he was  
able to make.  
  
"It's not working!" Firouz exclaimed, as he busied himself pressing the  
remnants of Sinbad's shirt against the wound. The poison must be  
preventing the blood from coagulating. With despair and desperation in  
his eyes, he glanced back at the others. "I can't stop the bleeding..."  
Sinbad's life was spilling onto the deck. Firouz needed a miracle, and  
he needed it now. "Allah help me," he prayed. "Think, Firouz" he  
muttered to himself..."think." His friends life was slipping through his  
fingers but if he couldn't help him with medicine then what he needed  
was.....Magic.  
"Dim-Dim?" Sinbad whispered looking past the crew into the fog. Everyone  
turned to search for what their captain was looking at. A glow appeared  
in the mist, behind Maeve. She could feel his words, as they struck at  
her heart.  
  
"It is not poison Maeve, it is magic...Only you can help him now."  
"But Master....I can't!" she cried.  
"As we speak his life force is being bled out of him, my girl" the  
specter continued. "Only you can stop this now. Only you can help  
him..."  
"I don't know how" she pleaded.  
"THEN HE WILL DIE" boomed the image. "He will die." Dim-Dim faded back  
into the mist.  
Maeve turned helplessly back to the others.  
"Please," Doubar pleaded. "Please try."  
"Maeve," Sinbad whispered as he slumped to the deck. He knew he was in  
trouble by the looks masking his friends faces. He tried to think of  
something to say to break the tension, but it hurt to think. Suddenly he  
felt Maeve's soft hand cover his ribs. Her touch gave him a warm  
comforting sensation as a white void converged on his very soul. Then  
just as he thought Allah had granted him the ultimate peace, it was  
shattered by a burst of pain and a blood curdling scream...his.  
  
The storms end was nearly three days past. Although Firouz was able to  
stop the bleeding by searing closed the wound, Sinbad was still dying.  
Maeve refused to leave his side. She had her books brought to her, in  
hopes that she could learn what was needed to save his life. She sat and  
watched as Sinbad drifted in and out of consciousness. Tears ran  
uncontrollably down her face. She knew she was as much to blame for the  
pain he was going through as the dark magic that was ebbing through his  
blood.  
Firouz would wonder in and out to check on both of them. Doubar took  
over the duties of Captain. Firouz deduced that it was more of an  
attempt to busy himself than anything else, but he was at the door when  
Firouz walked out.  
"I just looked in on Sinbad," Firouz reported. "I don't know how to  
assess his condition. I never claimed to understand Magic, but there  
hasn't been any change. We do need to talk about Maeve. Sorceress or  
not, she won't be able to do this much longer. Even an experienced  
sorceress needs to rest to build up her strength to maintain her  
powers."  
"Firouz, get to the point," Doubar growled.  
"The point is," he returned, "if something doesn't happen soon were  
gonna lose them both!" He attempted to apologize when he realized his  
outburst, but Doubar would have none of it.  
"No, no my friend. You are right." Doubar agonized that Sinbad would  
never have allowed her to help him if he thought it would bring her to  
harm. "Maybe I'll talk to her, if that doesn't work I'll order her to  
  
bed." He pushed through the door, hoping to give the impression of  
confidence he didn't feel, but as he walked in he was stopped in his  
tracks by what he saw. Firouz scooted past him to discover Maeve with  
her head on Sinbad's shoulder. She wept uncontrollably.  
  
"Dim-Dim, Please! I can't hold on to him any longer....I can't think"  
she sobbed. "Dim-Dim, Please, you have to help him...help me help  
him...."  
Firouz ran to the bed, and laid his ear to his captains chest, but all  
he could do was close his eyes as tears welled up in them. Without a  
word, Doubar lifted the young woman into his arms and softly left the  
room.  
  
**note from the author*******if you hate cliffhangers...this should make  
ya wanna toss yourself off one...teehee..Chapter two...coming soon to a  
P C near you...  
  
Sorcerer or Sailor Be....Chapter 2  
{by Slea}  
  
  
Firouz had never been a drinker, but then he'd never had to watch  
helplessly as his best friend died . He'd made a noble attempt to empty the wine keg , but  
that over sized primate of a moor had found him and stopped him. To make matters worse  
he was tossed on the mans shoulder like a sack of grain and toted back to his  
quarters, the useless makeshift LAB Sinbad had set up in the cargo space of the ship. After  
hurling some quite colorful metaphors at the man, and a flask or two, Firouz sat back  
mumbling until Rongar left the room.  
The room. A trove of gadgets and gizmos of every shape size and purpose. And  
when you get down to it USELESS if they cant be used to save his first and truest friend.  
As he opened the wine skin he'd hidden for medicinal purposes, Firouz remembered  
the first time he had sailed with his friend ...and the words never seemed truer .  
Sinbad was not more then 13 then. Not old enough to be a seaman, but  
then maybe he wasn't old enough to be leaving home to apprenticed as a  
physician... who knows but that kid did the job of 4 men twice his size, spent times in  
the evenings to study charts and navigation then pop buy to listen to this overzealous would  
be scientist chatter away about what ever caught his fancy. Before going off to bed 3 or 4  
hours before having to rise and start the new day.  
The heckling was common place for Firouz, he'd been teased all his life. And the  
crew of the ship he sailed was no different. Everybody had something to say about what  
ever hypothesis he was spewing, none of it making any sense to any of them including the  
young seaman, but Sinbad listened and protected Firouz's right to dream.   
"Dim Dim says," he remembered the young man saying, "that dreams will  
  
one day shape the world. If you can see it in your head you can build it with  
your hands."  
It was something that always popped in his head every time he'd want to  
give up.  
"All those dreams. All the wonders I was gonna build for the world ....  
useless," he screamed, tossing the empty flask into his coveted chemicals he then  
took a barrel he had built to withstand his more volatile ideas and started to toss in his  
equipment tools and inventions and notes...  
If his knowledge couldn't save his friend, then they were USELESS and  
with that he began to dump a liquid over the top but before he could drop the  
candle in to the collogue of dreams, Doubar and Rongar broke through the door.  
"By the gods man, What are you trying to do? Blow up the ship?" Doubar  
exclaimed, knocking the candle from his hand.   
"There's only enough fuel to cause a small incineration," the scientist  
returned struggling against the big mans arm lock.   
Rongar looked back at them holding up the years of notes that had been  
soaked in oil as if to ask why.   
"Because they're useless if they can't be used to save the life of  
someone who believed in them...who believed in me ...," Firouz sobbed. When Doubar  
released him from the arm lock the man dropped to the floor and cried.   
Doubar asked the Moor to check on Maeve while he stayed with Firouz.  
After  
Firouz finally gave into an unrestful slumber. Doubar began to wonder  
how he could ever tell his friends the truth ...that when Sinbad died so did the  
NoorManna, Light of Hope.   
********************************************************************  
Rongar sat in a chair next to Maeve's bed. She had not awoken nor moved  
since she was taken from Sinbad's room.   
He thought about how the one called Dim-Dim had said that only she  
could help the captain survive the injuries he had sustained during the attack, but  
her attempt to nearly cost her life.   
He moved a lock of red hair from in front of her face. Truly a vision awake or asleep.* Rongar thought to himself. Then he looked at Maeve and wished he could speak aloud. *You and the captain were fools not to proclaim  
your love for each other. Fools trapped in the belief that there was  
something more important than your love. Nothing is as important my friend. He did so  
love you, and only wanted take care for ...and protect you. He would not approve of your  
death being caused by your attempt to save him.....so live my fair princess. Don't  
you be frightened, we will protect you and see you safely to your quests end. I don't think  
the crew could bear the loss of both of you.*  
Rongar then lowered himself to the floor next to the bed. Wrapping his arms  
around knees, he lowered his head . He would wait. * I'll be here* he thought. *No harm  
will come to you, your safe. We well protect you as he would have. With our lives.*  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Doubar returned to Sinbad's room to discover the other crewman had been  
by. The room was aglow with candle light. Prayer candles placed on the trunk at  
the foot of Sinbad's bed had brought reality back to haunt him.  
"Oh, little brother, what do I do now?" he sighed aloud. "I had never intended to  
be a sailor. Now I'm a Captain. Aye, but you have a good crew and they know their jobs,  
we'll be OK until we find Dim-Dim. I promise you we will find Dim-Dim.  
And we will return him and Maeve safely home.....but then what? I have no desire to  
sail as you did...I had made a promise to protect you before you were born, a child's  
promise to an angel who appeared in a dream....twice I allowed you to sail without me....the  
first time they brought you back barely alive, sick from injuries sustained when pirates  
tried to take the ship....but the only surviving officer, you captained the ship to port  
seeing to your mens safety before you would allow anyone to tend your wounds by  
then...well...you'd have thought that would have kept you from going back. But I promised myself if I couldn't talk you out of going then by all that's holy, I'd be going too."  
Doubar laughed at himself when he remembered his first nights aboard ship since  
he was a child. "Oh, did those sharks eat well that week, but I got my sea legs the first  
fight we encountered. Of course you never tried to stop me when I left the second time.  
You just sailed off into the sunset. Then came the news that your ship had gone down in a  
storm with all hands...for weeks I'd hoped against hope that you would be on the next  
ship...then weeks became months and months became years...just as I accepted your loss,  
you returned. But for what? Death has cheated you out of a greater destiny, little brother."  
He watched as the candles began to flicker out. "Noormanna, I have failed you.  
Tomorrow, I return your body to the sea you loved so well and the light of hope will be  
gone forever."  
******************************************************************  
  
Sound echoed in his head, horrible sounds of screams of anguish, pain  
and sorrow. Sinbad opened his eyes to a magnificent white glow. Within its light he   
felt warmth, there was no more pain or fear.   
As he sat up, he discovered that he was clothed in white satin, the softest he had  
ever felt. Around his waist, Sinbad found a light blue sash adorned by a golden sword in a  
jeweled sheath.   
When he rose from where he sat, he noticed the white light that had embraced him  
was getting dim. It appeared as if it were being strangled by a dark void, a blackness that  
had him just outside its grasp.  
Sinbad could hear cries within...the distant warnings of great danger, but they  
became drowned out by laughter. Evil heartless laughter echoing in his head. The darkness  
grew tighter around him and as it did he became aware of the fear he had managed to  
elude until now.  
Then they appeared, the shadows, fading in and out of the void just outside the  
light. The blackness in his past reaching back to him. Faces of men and monsters he had  
  
defeated, coming back to haunt him as the voices became louder the faces became  
clearer...Vincenzo flashed in front of him reaching for him with those cursed gloved hands,  
"How should I position you, Sinbad?...Maybe on your knees..." he laughed as he vanished  
only to be replaced by a giant crab claw snapping at him. Acting on instinct, he had drawn  
his sword, but each strike was useless. The Cyclops and the harpies, all vanished into the  
missed as unscathed by Sinbad's attacks as he was by theirs.  
Azul of Corusar, Zabut of Mirhago...One after another, the creatures returned  
snapping and shrieking. Closer and closer, louder and louder until he could no longer  
stand the pain and confusion in his head. He dropped the sword and desperately clapped  
his hands over his ears.   
Then it happened, a creature darker than anything he had encountered encircled  
him, then changed into his darkest enemy, Tarok. He saw a flash just seconds before the  
evil wizard sliced through the armor of white light, grazing his side. The satin clothes  
became crimson wit his blood. Sinbad was helpless. The laughter boomed louder and  
louder in his ears. And the darkness encompassed him again.  
******************************************************************  
  
The lack of pain was the first thing that Sinbad noticed. He was clad  
in his normal clothing. *It was just a bad dream.* He awoke refreshed. Bounding out of  
bed, he couldn't back to go back to the normal chaos that usually made up his day. As he  
headed to the door, he felt an unnatural pull preventing him from even reaching for  
it.  
"Something isn't right," he guessed aloud.   
"You don't know the whole of it," responded a not so unfamiliar reply.  
Captain Benu.  
Although the words formed at his mouth, Sinbad made no sound. He turned  
to find himself face to face with his old captain, his first and long dead  
captain. He stood with another man, and they were both dressed in robes rapped in glow of  
white, and the unknown man wore an air of nobility as well as he wore his crown of  
gold. Sinbad stood silent, as the fear gripped him that he was....  
"Dead?" the old captain said, finishing Sinbad's train of thought.  
Sinbad looked back to the bed, at his body lying in a state of rest.  
*Allah, keep me*  
"Have no fear, my son," the stranger smiled. "Your body is being kept  
alive by a friend but they must return to it soon or they too will be pulled to the  
other side."  
"Forgive my ignorance sire, but I don't understand," Sinbad begged.  
"Who are you and why is this happening to me?"  
The man smiled and took Sinbad by the hand, and with that the young man  
felt a rush of warmth and the knowledge which only confused him more.   
"I fear that I am the cause of your troubles. In life, I was called Artemis of Meric, I  
am your father..."  
The world was spinning out of control for Sinbad. "No!" he challenged."My father  
  
was a merchant seafarer. Doubar told me about him, he'd never lie about that." Sinbad  
realized it was himself he was trying to convince, "Doubar never lied to me!"  
"Calm down my son."  
"Stop that...stop calling me that." Sinbad demanded. "I'm not your son, I can't be  
your son. I'm a simple sailor, your a King, and sorcerer." It finally occurred to him that he  
recognized everything the king had mentioned as being true. He found himself  
remembering things that Dim-Dim had told him of the isle of ice.   
Meric was a lush and beautiful floating island that was ruled by a King  
and Queen known to be practitioners of white magic. That the royal family was  
expecting their third child, a son. A child born unto a pair of sorcerers are blessed with  
tremendous powers but a son born of this union would be unstoppable. It then became foretold  
that the son of light would vanquish evil from the world.   
The sorcerers of darkness vowed this child would not be born and attacked the  
island killing the King and Queen and unborn child. The twin sisters were able to save  
themselves by joining their powers. It turned the island to ice. Many evil sorcerers were  
defeated and some are said to have been frozen to the ground.   
Sinbad's royal visitor continued as though he had been aware of every thought.  
"..........but what the world does not know my son, was that my wife was carrying  
twins and had foreseen the coming attack. She went to the inn and placed her son with in  
the womb of the wife of a sea merchant, who was wealthy and kind...and she had already  
been blessed with a strong son who would protect the baby son from the evils that would  
purse the child."   
The young captain found that his knees longer held him up. He slid down the wall  
and buried his head in his hands. Benu sat beside him, placing his arm around boy he'd  
once knew, as the king continued.  
********************************************************************  
  
"Then a cloak was placed around you to protect you from the evil which  
would see you dead, but the cloak also suppressed your powers. As you got older, the cloak  
became unable to restrain the great power within you. Two years ago, your power started  
a turmoil in the forces of evil that nearly killed you."  
"The storm!" Sinbad concluded.  
The king just nodded and continued. "Your sisters pulled you from the  
waters and placed that band around your wrist." At this, Sinbad found himself  
covering the band on his arm as if to hide it from the man. "Others wear similar bands...they  
were to be there to protect you until your powers were fully developed. Unfortunately, the  
poison that is now in your system has again activated your powers...you will have  
difficulty controlling them and defeating the blackness that tries as we speak to claim your being. Only your sisters together can help you now. They must remove the band so you can be  
purged of the black magic."  
Before Artemis could continue, the door opened and Doubar and Firouz  
entered the room, as well as Rongar with Dermott propped on his arm. "Doubar,  
don't you think if there were anything I could do to awaken her, I would have. She has not  
  
moved since.."  
Firouz swallowed hard in a vain attempt to fight off the emotional memories that had haunted his every breath. "since you took her from this room. She will not survive the  
day."   
With those words Dermott screeched then perched himself on the bed post  
above Sinbad's body.   
Suddenly it became all too clear for Sinbad that the friend they  
referred to earlier,  
was Maeve.  
It was her spirit in his mortal body. "NO!" he screamed.  
******************************************************************  
  
"RELEASE HER NOW!" he screamed, running to the bedside hoping to see  
her light within his own lifeless being.   
"It is not within our powers to help her my son," his father replied.  
"as she was the only one who could save you, so you are the only one who can save her  
and it may already be too late."  
"HOW?" Sinbad glared back at the king. "Tell me how!"  
"When you return to your body, Sinbad, her soul will be released,"  
Captain Benu returned. "but she may not be able to find her way back to her own  
body....and there lies the rub, laddy...If she doesn't find her body before it dies"  
The king broke in and continued the dead captain's sentence. "her soul  
will be doomed to wander."  
"NO MORE!" Sinbad shot back. "This whole nightmare has to end NOW.  
Father, I ask only one thing. If I fail to return Maeve to her own body.  
Please..." Sinbad looked like a lost child, "please, help her soul find peace....please." Sinbad  
didn't wait for a reply.  
He returned to the bed and laid down. For one brief moment, he could  
feel her within him. Her soul touching his, her spirit, and the warmth of her  
smile within his very being...and then she was gone...  
Pain and air were in a competition to see who would fill the empty  
space Maeve had left within him. But nothing could stop him from doing what he  
needed to do to save her. Not even the priceless reaction of his friends to his sudden  
resurrection.  
******************************************************************  
  
Sinbad's voice was too weak to be heard over the excited voices in the  
room, even  
his screams of pain as Doubar embraced him were drowned out. He had to  
find a way to  
get their attention. The it occurred to him. Sinbad made eye contact  
with Dermott.  
*Dermott, Maeve's in trouble. Help me...*  
  
With that the bird screeched loudly, spread his wings, and flailed  
them. It got the  
crews attention and that was all he needed. Sinbad grabbed Firouz and  
pulled him close, as  
his voice was barely audible over the silence.. "Maeve...something  
wrong....Maeve needs  
you...Go!"   
The physician repeated out loud Sinbad's words but something inside  
told him that his friend knew what he was saying so he grabbed Rongar and headed out  
the door  
Sinbad then took Doubar by the sleeve and pulled him down to him. "I've  
got to get to her." Though the big man wanted to argue, something told him that  
there was no time to lose. "This will be quicker, little brother," Doubar said as he  
hefted Sinbad's body into his arms and headed down the corridor.  
They found Rongar and Firouz trying to suppress Maeve's convulsing  
body. Doubar sat his brother down at the side of the bed. It took all the  
strength the young captain could muster to sit up on his own.  
He brushed his hand against the side of her beautiful face. Her body  
relaxed and then he smiled. "Come back to me, my love."  
None of the crew knew which disturbed them more...the fact that Maeve  
opened her eyes, or that Sinbad had finally professed his love for her out  
loud.   
  
Meave awoke with Sinbad asleep beside her. His head rested on the  
headboard of her bed and her hand in his warm hand . She lightly  
touched his face and smiled, it wasn't a dream. He's alive! "It  
worked, thank God! It worked." She slipped softly from the bed and  
carefully lowered his head to her pillow. His eyes opened for a  
moment, still too weak to move he simply smiled when she kissed him  
on the cheek. "Sleep now my heart, tomorrow will be soon enough to  
tell them of your adventure." she whispered. Then before he could  
speak she covered his lips with hers "....tomorrow ."  
He awoke to find his friends watching over him. The attention  
was kind of embarrassing. "Ok," he blushed. "I guess one doesn't return  
from the dead everyday."  
"I don't know Little brother "Doubar returned. " you seem to have made  
a career of it."  
The laughter cut through the tension like a sword. Maeve sat next to  
Sinbad on the bed. She helped him to a seated position.  
"Where are we ?" he rasped , accepting the water Firouz handed him  
"Maeve had us chart a course for the isle of ice." the  
scientist babbled  
  
  
Sinbad glanced over at Maeve as if to ask "how much do you remember?"  
she watched his eyes not sure if it was a question she need answer.  
Instead she turned her attention back to the overzealous scientist who  
never noticed they strayed. "I have to say I was shocked, I thought  
Meric was a myth" Firouz admitted "Doubar gave me the settings though  
in the name of science I don't know how he came up with them" Firouz  
babbled "I thought Meric was a floating isle....always moving?...Well  
if it doesn't move we should be there in three days." =  
  
"Well Doubar" Sinbad inquired "how DID you get the course to  
the Isle of Ice?"  
The big man shuffled around in one place as though some one  
set the deck on fire beneath him. Then he removed a small orb from  
his pouch. The orb appeared to be crystal held up by four beautiful  
dolphins. But when Sinbad looked inside he saw that it incased another  
crystal that floated on water and around its edge were symbols of  
navigation. Sinbad wanted desperately to hold it but he hurt so bad  
that he was afraid he might drop it.  
It was given to me by a wench nearly two years ago..." Doubar  
mumbled solemnly "after your ship....well when your ship went down with  
all hands. I was on a bit of a binge...feeling like I had let you down.  
I visited one bar after another...hadn't seen a sober day in nearly six  
weeks. when a young woman true a vision entered the bar....she'd come  
looking for me but unfortunately she asked the wrong person. Bargus was  
about my height and weight but he was, to put it mildly, a cad.....he  
told her he was me....and I paid no mind until she said she had  
something for me. He said he "I bet you do" and started slobbering all  
over the wench. Doubar diverted his eyes but you could still see the  
shame that dulled them. "He groped at her like a slaver looking over  
the product....she screamed out for the love of the light ...in the  
name of your brother do not do this...I could no longer let the charade  
go on. I told her I was Doubar and was going to ask her what she knew  
of you...when suddenly the bar was full of people who claimed they where  
me I tried to protect her, but there were so many....I don't remember  
much after that..... I awoke on the beach, her body lying naked beside  
me they had...".the bitter memory stuck in this throat ....tears fell  
down his face "..she was still alive ... she still had her cloak. I  
found it most of her clothing where scattered around the beach but her  
cloak she clung to like a child clings to a doll. She took the orb from  
it saying it would help me to protect you one day. "What was I to do?"  
he yelled more at himself than any one else "She was dying !!! I didn't  
have the heart to tell her she had gone through all that for nothing....  
After she died tossed it as hard as I could in to the ocean.  
  
  
"When I returned to bury her...the body was gone. I wanted to rake my  
fury through the town, too kill Bargus for his deed and anyone who had  
participated...but half way up the rocky embankment a giant wave came  
out of nowhere and struck me from behind. I couldn't find the surface.  
I was resign to my fate, you where gone and she would still be alive had  
I not been busy feeling sorry for myself Death was the easy way out."  
Doubar continued "My life passed before me, then every thing went  
dark When I awoke, I was back on the shore where I had left the woman  
and beside me lay the orb..." he gently returned the orb back to his  
pouch. Well I don't know why I kept the thing but it was as though it  
somehow held my faith that you would return."  
  
Sinbad smiled at Doubar, who looked uncomfortable with his  
having so openly related his feelings in front of everybody ...or maybe  
it was just the fact of its secrecy being breached .it didn't really  
matter cause a sudden wave of dizziness swept through Sinbad, that  
nearly sent him toppling off the bed. Sending everyone in a panic to  
steady him. Adding chaos to the frustration and aggravation of the last  
couple of nights.  
  
Maeve was the only one to notice Sinbad had already had a grip so tight  
on the bed sheets that his knuckles were white. Unfortunately Firouz had  
not, and bore the brunt of his frustration in the end. In a flash of  
fiery white light Firouz went flying through the air coming to a stop  
with a resounding crack and crumpled to the ground in a lifeless mass.  
"NO!" Sinbad cried but it was too late, he saw his friend go  
through the air then lay unmoving on the floor. Everyone stood stunned  
till they saw Sinbad try to stand, then fall in his attempt to get to  
Firouz. Doubar grabbed his brother who struggled like a madman against  
his arms. As Rongar checked the physician to verify what he already knew  
to be true....Firouz was dead. He just closed his eyes and shook his  
head....never before had he wanted to be able to scream.  
  
Sinbad struggled and arched against his brothers hold "NOOOOOOO" the  
younger man yelled. tears streaming down the his face " PLEASE!  
PLEASE!.... FATHER HELP ME" Doubar felt as though his heart would  
break, when suddenly he released his brother he was not sure why....but  
he did. Sinbad crawled over and grasped Firouz face in his hands "please  
forgive me," he whispered "I need you my friend please don't leave  
me." then with everything he had left he screamed out "...Allah  
PLEASE......"  
Rongar turned away there was not a dry eye in the room save his.  
  
His friend was dead and he had sworn he'd not cry for the dead but avenge  
them but how do you avenge the death of one friend when it was caused by  
another. Rongar's thoughts were disturbed by a gasp, then a flash of  
light behind him he slowly turned to find a bluish white aura enveloping  
his two friends. Sinbad cradled the physician in his arms the light  
became so brilliant that he, Doubar and Maeve had to shade their eyes.  
"By the gods" whispered Doubar "Maeve what's happening to them?"  
"Magic Doubar, he's using his power" she sounded awed by what she  
witnessed but their thoughts were set aside by the sound of Firouz  
awaking.  
Sinbad felt the power explode from him. He tried to pull it back but it  
all happened too quickly, and in that one brief second the pain eased  
then returned two fold. What had he done! He saw Firouz lying motionless  
on the floor he tried to stand, but his legs would not hold him.  
Sinbad's mind was wrapped in a whirlwind of pain and emotion. Why  
wasn't anyone listening ? "Nooooo" Doubar let me go he's not dead I  
can feel his life force. I can help him. "Please" let me try. As he  
struggled against his brothers strong arms he saw Firouz's spirit  
emerge from his body a great and wondrous light opened up around them  
and he saw Meric step from it. Firouz "PLEASE" don't go....  
"PLEASE!..... FATHER HELP ME."  
He felt his brothers grip loosen. He had to get Firouz to hear him.  
He had to bring him back. Was anything he was saying getting through to  
him.  
  
"ALLAH, PLEASE....." please let him be strong enough to right this  
wrong. The forces converged on him with a great deal of pain. He was  
getting confused and weary. He fought through the shield, by  
concentrating on the empty eyes of his friend he had to bring the light  
back to them. He felt the web of magic tear and the pain increase but  
he also felt Firouz return to his body. Then he felt nothing as the glow  
began to fade they saw Sinbad crumple to the deck Rongar stayed with  
Firouz while Doubar went to his brother. Sinbad still whimpered, begging  
forgiveness like he was totally oblivious to what happened. Maeve walked  
over to Sinbad whispering something as she gently pushed aside the locks  
of hair that covered his closed eyes. Sinbad quieted then appeared to be  
asleep in this brothers lap. Doubar wiped the tear from Sinbad's face  
then from his own." Maeve what's going on."  
  
She tried to explain all that she remembered during the time when she  
was in Sinbad body. She almost saw the big mans heart break when she  
explained that Sinbad was not his true brother but the son of a sorcerer  
king and queen....but some how he also looked relieved...as though he  
  
already knew all she told him. Firouz had come around in time to hear  
most of what she said Fascinated, but frightened too, by what he was  
hearing "but you said the bracelet muted his powers. What he just did  
Maeve was no simple trick!"  
"I am afraid I do not understand either" she explained "Sinbad  
was born to the power but his powers are...were dormant by all rights  
he should not be able to have done that...til after years of training.  
Dim-Dim once told me that a child born to the magic was blessed for they  
would accept the difference as any normal child would accept their hands  
or their feet, but Sinbad's powers were held from him. He will need  
someone to train him to control his skills, if he is to survive. Someone  
more powerful then me." She could tell that the men did not understand  
what she was trying to convey, so she got to the point. "There are two  
types of magic positive and negative ...good and evil. Dim-Dim once said  
those born to the magic possess both ....It is said the good will  
dominate the magic," Then she whispered as she sat beside Doubar. "And  
evil will be dominated by the magic." She continued as she stroked  
gently at Sinbad's hair "He has been poisoned by a dark force and  
because it was already a dominant force it is trying to control him.  
  
For one born of the power it is like an energy, Dim-Dim described it  
as..like being stung by a million bees.. The greater the power the more  
fierce the pain." Firouz was about to object when she just waved him  
off. "As we speak there is a battle of power going on in side of him  
eventually if not properly trained to handle it he will die or become  
evil himself. Once it gains control, the Sinbad we know will be lost to  
us for ever."  
Then what happened to me?" Firouz inquired "was the negative  
powers gaining control?"  
Maeve just smiled shaking her head. "Not really. You interrupted the  
internal battle for control. The good was distracted. The battle is  
very hard fought, and painful. Yes the dark forces struck out at you  
but Sinbad managed to manipulate them."  
"But Firouz was dead!" Doubar stressed. "That is not something Sinbad  
would do"  
"Firouz's death was caused by the impact to the wall" she  
stated and then slowly opened Sinbad's hands to expose bloody blistered  
wounds...blackened as if by fire. "The force that would have hit you was  
a fire ball stronger than any I have ever been able to conjure."  
Firouz's face wore a mask of death white his biggest fear had almost  
came to pass.  
"If he had not absorbed it," Maeve continued "you would have been  
burned to death."  
  
  
Sinbad found himself back in the dark realm that perched him  
between life and death. His white satin unstained, on his side the  
jeweled sword. He watched as his friends kept watch over his body then  
he noticed the another presence a dark presence. "What do you want of  
me" the captain hollered in to the emptiness....  
"I have all I need ...Sinbad. I have you... soon I will have all of you  
and when I do I will be able to conquer the world." echoed the darkness  
"I won't let you! I will kill myself first!"  
" Then I would just take one of your friends......and you will still no  
longer be a threat to my reign" a hideous laugh echoed in Sinbad's head.  
He drew his blade hoping to find some thing to strike out at but it did  
not come it just taunted him with it's evil laughter.  
  
The next two days seemed uneventful. Sinbad awoke with no memory  
of the day before. His hands healed themselves. He and Maeve sat on the  
foredeck practicing what to her were still fledgling skills. But with  
each passing moment they discovered new and fascinating differences in  
their skills Maeve was using incantation to work her art but Sinbad need  
only to think of something and it would come to pass. Maeve elevated a  
coil of rope that Rongar had been working with to the crows nest. Sinbad  
lifted the unwilling, unhappy moor up after it. Sinbad was like a child  
with a new toy and moment by moment his powers got stronger, as did the  
pain. But Sinbad as always, seemed to smile through the pain.  
  
Firouz watched them from across the ship he found he couldn't  
look his friends in the eyes. For if he did, they would know how truly  
afraid he was of Sinbad. Everyone could see how pale Sinbad was becoming  
though his skills were strengthening his body was paying the price. Once  
he collapsed on the deck, and everyone went running to his side. Firouz  
found he could not move. His heart was willing but his feet would not  
budge. He managed to tell Doubar to take him below he would be right  
down he was going to his cabin to get some herbs....but when he did not  
show Rongar found him there with the bottles shaking uncontrollably in  
his hands.  
  
"I can't...." his friend insisted. "I can't help him, I ..I  
..I'm afraid"  
  
The moor took the herbs from his hand and with a couple of gestures he  
explained he would take the herbs to the captains room. Firouz  
gratefully understood and explained what he need to do to concoct the  
medicine. " Place it in some hot water" he explained "and make sure he  
  
drinks it all.....it will make him sleepy almost instantly but it will  
also nourish his body." he still found it difficult to look at his  
friend but at least Sinbad will be getting the medicine he needed. As  
Rongar went to leave the room. Firouz finely looked up at his friend "  
please don't tell the others..you know....how you found me......" the  
big man smiled and shrugged as if to say "I won't say a thing" and then  
walked off leaving the scientist alone in his thoughts.  
Sinbad was back on deck hours later he sat on the rail with Maeve  
nestled in his arms as they watched the waters gently open to the  
cutting edge of the ships hull. He so loved being at sea. And if he must  
die then this is where he would prefer to be. But not with out a fight!  
There had to be a reason for all this. The stars were in the sky and his  
love was in his arms. Was his destiny to be realized or does he lose  
everything to the fates. No! Too much depended on his will to live. His  
love, his life and the lives of so many others balanced precariously on  
his shoulder. As he turned Maeve to face him and she gently embraced him  
in her eyes......the weight of the world wasn't so much to  
bear........... as long as she was there.  
  
Maeve watched Sinbad sleep she could see him struggle with the dark  
forces he wasn't resting well. She spent every waking moment with him  
and when he was resting she'd lay with him often he would find her in  
the bed still sleeping long after he awoke. It must have been then he  
realized she was joining her powers with his to help him With the fight.  
But he made her swear not to do it again...for he would take his own  
life before he would let her be entwined in this horror of pain and  
confusion that was slowly draining his life from him.  
"Its not hurting me Sinbad, and your getting so weak." She tried to  
explain. "Until the island stops moving away from us you need me. I can  
help you without any harm coming to me." She found herself adjusting his  
clothing that lay loose on him, even combing his hair with her fingers.  
For she knew she could not look him in the eyes.  
"I don't know who you are trying to fool Maeve" he snapped  
causing her to jump away ..then the normal gentleness Returned to his  
face....and he smiled. Without a word and just a wave of his hand, her  
body was enveloped in a pale green glow. Her life force was weak he could  
feel it now they could see it. He lowered the field and the light faded.  
He wearily returned to the bed and sat down. She joined him. He brushed  
her fiery curls from her face and looked lovingly in to her eyes "If it  
were not for Dim-Dim's life force Maeve, you would be dead ...am I  
right......."he watched her struggle with a reply then continued " he's  
not here now" Maeve felt her mouth drop open she wasn't sure how he  
knew, but Dim-Dim was using everything he had to give her strength  
  
enough to help him in his fight....it had to be important for Dim-Dim was  
crossing his life force from the other dimension to save Sinbad using her  
as his catalyst for transference of his powers.  
"I would rather give up my life than give up you and Dim-Dim. You have  
to let me do this on my own. No more helping...OK?" He smiled softly as  
he stroked her face "promise me Maeve" she started to object but he  
swallowed her words in a kiss. And they spent the rest of the night  
together holding on to each others dreams. After awhile she awoke. While  
she watched him sleeping, she felt Dim-Dim cross through the Veil  
between worlds and enter her body a single tear rolled down her face.  
"master," she whispered. "He asked us to let him fight this battle  
alone."  
"Then he knows? She heard.  
  
She smiled "yes master Dim-Dim. He knows everything. He said he will  
fight as long as we don't interfere....but I'm afraid.... he looks so  
frail and tired .  
"But we must honor his request," the voice whispered "And pray. but  
mayhap there is one more thing we can do to help....but for now rest. I  
will be back when its time."  
  
Later that morning, Maeve had found Firouz in his lab tinkering  
with some massive object, he had busted earlier when he thought Sinbad  
dead. He was unaware she had entered the room. She could see his heart  
wasn't in his work. And his mind lurked elsewhere. He noticed her just  
as he let loose on the massive structure, but as he tried to regain his  
composure. She hit him across the face.  
"You self centered son of a Bitch. He needs you!"  
  
Firouz stood stunned for a minute then he Tried to explain. "Maeve you  
don't understand!" He challenged   
"Your right I don't understand! I don't understand how you can just  
AVOID him, Firouz! He's dying, he's barely able to stand. He stays below  
cause the lights bother his eyes. Doubar is in a frenzy because WE can't  
get anywhere near the island before it moves. And your hiding down here  
in your little wonderland cowering from your fears."  
Firouz eyes got as wide as saucers. SHE KNEW. But "how"  
although he merely mouthed the word. She heard it as clearly as if he  
yelled it out. "How do I know ?" She growled " Sinbad told me. When I  
told him I was going to throttle you with my very hands. He said after  
what he did to you he didn't blame you for not wanting to be anywhere  
near him. Well he might forgive you, you little worm, but If he dies I  
will NOT! And I don't think you will either" The man swallowed hard he  
  
knew that she was right. And as she stormed out of his room in a flood  
of tears. He deduced that the only way to defeat his fears was to face  
them.  
  
It took Firouz a better part of the morning to work up the  
courage to go in and check on Sinbad. If what Maeve said was true his  
friend was going to need his knowledge....his friendship ..... and his  
strength.  
  
As he reached the door to Sinbad's room he knocked ever so gently as to  
not awaken him if he were resting. There was no sound at first so he  
pushed the door open ...to his horror he found Sinbad. Curled on the  
floor writhing in pain and anguish.  
  
"Hold on Sinbad I'll go get Maeve." he hollered but he found he  
couldn't move in any direction.  
  
"No" Sinbad grimaced "she can't...... help... me. ...have to do  
this..... alone...."The pain was so great that tears flowed freely from  
Sinbad's eyes. Suddenly the writhing ceased and Sinbad's body started to  
convulse.  
"NOOOOOO!" Firouz screamed "he grabbed the hard leather sheathe of  
Sinbad's dagger and forced it in to his friends mouth to prevent him  
from biting off his own tongue then wrapped his friend tightly in his  
arms "no Sinbad you have to stay with us..... we need you ....fight it."  
  
Firouz heard a snap and felt pain surge through him. It felt as though  
lightning struck. But he didn't let go. He wasn't going to abandon his  
friend, not ever again. Not even if it meant his life "I'm here Sinbad  
...forgive me." the fit stopped suddenly. Firouz's breath caught in his  
throat. which was good cause it made Sinbad's breathing audible. He was  
relieved too that he could still feel Sinbad's heart pounding in his  
chest. He's alive!" He assured Doubar and Maeve as they and Rongar burst  
through the doorway "When I found him he was in the throws of a seizure.  
but he's gonna be ok. For now."  
At first he wasn't willing to relinquish his hold on his friend he  
wanted desperately to hear Sinbad forgive him. When Doubar did pick him  
up, the physician saw that he too was in trouble.  
The lightening sensation he had felt, severely burned both his arms and  
his chest. Maeve saw as the man's face lost all color but in a voice too  
calm for the situation the physician just stared at his arms "well  
that's curious. You would have thought I would have noticed that." Maeve  
grabbed him as he started to sway. Then she concentrated on healing the  
  
burns. She had too apologize as she realized that she wasn't strong  
enough to heal it all but she did manage to remove a big part of it. The  
rest would have to be left to time. "I wish I could do more ...I ..."  
she just shrugged she was lost for more words that would not sound like  
an excuse. But the little boy smile returned to the scientists face  
along with its pallor.  
  
"That's ok "he interjected " there's a new plant I found. I wanted to  
test its properties, now is as good a time as any ! Wanna help?"  
She smiled and helped him to his feet and they left to mend his arms and  
the strain on there friendship.  
Sinbad again found himself locked way in the depths of his own mind, that  
dark place that led nowhere, and he was not alone. The creature could be  
heard echoing louder than before," you can not fight me forever Sinbad.  
You are not strong enough!" he cackled "you might just as well give up  
now ......before I kill off all your friends ....."   
  
"I won't give up an I won't give you dominion over me or anyone else. I  
might die" the young captain spat " but be assured, I will take you  
back to hell with me ...."  
Suddenly the echo of laughter stopped. and the pain intensified.  
Sinbad doubled over ...he felt as though he would explode. But  
instead of drawing his sword as he did before he released the pain back,  
as Maeve had taught him, into the dark corners. Instantly there was a  
howling scream where the laughter once had been, then the world lit  
bright and for a moment he saw a dark robed figure flea back in deeper  
into the shadows.....then he saw and felt nothing.   
  
Sinbad awoke just moments after Maeve and Firouz left. Rongar and  
Doubar were still in the room. "It happened again didn't it?" He  
whispered. His big brother just smiled and placed his hand gently on his  
shoulder. " I felt it....happen but This time I couldn't stop it."  
Sinbad looked deeply into his brothers eyes They had always been a  
great source of strength when ever things seemed to spin out of control.  
"Doubar I need to ask a favor of you....one I have no right to ask but  
no other option should things come to that" Rongar started to leave the  
brothers alone to their privacy, but Sinbad stopped him. "No! Rongar I  
would like you to stay. It might involve you as well." Sinbad could  
barely keep his head up on his own and though he tried Sinbad did not  
have the strength to right him self so they helped him sit up by  
propping him up with rolled canvas and pillows. Then Doubar sat beside  
him on the bed, and waited.  
"Please understand....." Sinbad started his voice barely a whisper. " I  
  
have thought long and hard on this it is not something I ask  
lightly."  
  
"All my life you have been there for me Doubar." the younger man  
continued "Now I'm asking you to be there for me in death." the young  
sailor watched his brother as all color drained from his face.  
"Understand big brother I have not given up. But I also can not  
relinquish the dark forces haunting me to rain its terror on this  
world." Sinbad could see his brother was frightened he was not sure that  
even Doubar would be strong enough to hear his next statement ....or he  
would be strong enough to ask, but there was no other choice "I have  
won my first real victory against the darkness inside of me. But in  
doing so I have left you and the others to its wrath. As we speak it  
burns to strike out at all of you but it is not yet strong enough and I  
am not sure if I can hold it off much longer. If it defeats me it will  
seek out another victim in one of you I can not allow this." Sinbad grew  
silent his strength waning and his courage failing. He had no other choice  
he had to just come out and say it. "If I loose control even one more   
time Doubar ..........I want you to kill me!"  
"NO" Doubar boomed the statement, the big man in a rage " Now how   
can you ask that of me...besides losing is not an option."  
"Doubar " Sinbad winced trying to raise his voice to be heard "Do you  
think...... I would ask this of anyone if I had not weighed all the  
options ?........how can I make you understand !..... I have too much to  
live for to want to die." and with tears rolling down his face Sinbad  
yelled out "Allah forgive me!" then he took Doubar by the hand and  
stared down into the depths of his brothers soul and then he pulled  
his brother's soul into the dark and battered remains of his own ....  
  
  
At first Doubar was unaware of what was going on. Then without warning  
his body exploded with a burst of pain that sent the large man to his  
knees. It was so great it knocked the very breath from him. He managed  
to look up to find Sinbad watching him. A glorious glow wrapped around  
them, and they were both wrapped in robes of silken white. But his  
little brother seemed unaffected by the forces around him.  
"Forgive me brother but I know, no other way to show you what I am  
fighting." Sinbad pleaded. His voice sounded almost unholy "I cannot  
allow anyone else to go through what I, and others before me have. The  
only way to end the relentless circle of suffering is to take my head.  
I will ask Rongar if you refuse. But It will end! I have no other  
choice. Doubar. please forgive me." Doubar felt it's grip being broken  
and as it did the pain disappeared but not the memory. Rongar had gone  
  
and retrieved Firouz and Maeve when he saw Doubar collapse to the floor,  
the man was struggling desperately to lift himself up when they reached  
the room. His body was dead cold and it shook uncontrollably. Maeve took  
a large section of canvas from behind Sinbad's head and used it as a  
blanket. Rongar and Firouz tried to massage his arms and legs to get  
his body warm again..... "What happened" Firouz inquired hoping he'd be  
given a clue to Doubar's ailment it was many minutes before the big man  
was able to speak but when his voice returned he glanced back at his  
friends and whispered "we've been given one last chance." As he rose to  
his feet, and with tears in his eyes he kissed his brothers forehead.  
"Forgive me little brother, I didn't understand......... We will do as  
you ask." he paused swallowing hard the words he'd spoken" but only as a  
last resort." Then he motioned the others to fallow him from the room.  
Not another word was said till he reached the deck. It was already night  
out and somehow it seemed empty and so much darker than normal. Doubar  
relieved the night crew and took the tiller himself .unable to stand  
the silence anymore Maeve spoke up.  
"What happened in there, Doubar! What's wrong?"  
  
"Sinbad has asked me to kill him... take his head...."he paused when he  
heard Maeve's breath still "....and I have agreed to.... if we can not  
reach the island by morning. There is a strong chance that Sinbad will  
die anyway but what evil dwells within him has lived and taken many  
souls before his and he fears it will try to take one of us if he can not  
stop it." Doubar turned his eyes to the bandages wrapped around Firouz's  
arms and then sighed " So at the next sign of aggression by him Rongar  
or I will take his head. If we can not reach this island"  
  
  
Maeve knees turned to water, Rongar caught her as they buckled..  
"Have you taken leave of your senses Doubar ...He is your brother! And  
our friend."  
Doubar looked angered by the accusation that he could be so cold  
hearted. " I, better than you know who he is. He pulled me in to his  
soul, Firouz !"  
Doubar grimaced at the reoccurrence of this most recent nightmare. "I  
felt his anguish and I will not allow him to suffer anymore. Nor will I  
allow any of you to become it's next victim. Sinbad is right, there is no  
other option. Save one.... we must get to the island tonight."  
Rongar took Maeve below, her legs were wobbly at best, her emotions were  
spinning out of control. Why were the gods punishing them. Sinbad is a  
pure heart full of love and faith. What could he have done to make them  
so angry ..  
  
Rongar just sat next to her and listened as she cried herself to sleep,  
this whole cruise has been exhausting for all of them. Now he may have  
to kill Sinbad in order to save him, and he was not ready for this. The  
young captain had become more than a friend or comrade he had become   
his brother. One he trusted more than any he had met. But by agreeing to  
be Sinbad's executioner he knew would be killing Maeve as well. When he  
was sure Maeve was asleep he covered her up and started to exit the  
room. He had the strangest feeling he was being watched as he looked  
back. He thought he noticed a white aura being absorbed into the sleeping  
figure. He just shook his head and wrote it off as being due to the  
lack of sleep and went top side. There was too much to do and no time  
left....   
  
Maeve felt it as Dim-Dim entered her body, it was the first warmth she  
had experienced in what seemed days. But he did not have much strength  
left either   
  
"Master" she whispered "he won't see morning if we don't reach the  
island. I'm frightened he's fought so hard to live"   
  
"I know, my girl." Dim-Dim replied, even as the image of his body  
faded slightly "but he and I are the reasons you have not been able to  
reach the island."  
The expression on her face was all that was necessary for him to  
continue  
  
"When the sisters turned the island into ice to protect the survivors  
of the wizards attack on Meric they managed to defeat the evil that lay  
there and chase away those who approached. But I feared because the  
twins were still young in their skills as they were in their age. They  
too would need to learn more of their powers to protect themselves and  
the people of Meric after the deaths of their parents. I placed a  
bumper, or shield if you will, around the island so that the island  
could never be approached by evil again. Every time you got close to  
it the island reacted to the blackness that is inside Sinbad. When he  
ripped the cloak to save the young physicians life he exposed the powers  
of darkness poisoning his system. We must open the shield so the nomad  
can get to the island ....neither of us are strong enough to do this  
alone I am not sure we can do it together....."  
Then how about the three of us" came a familiar voice behind them  
Sinbad's spirit was washed in a luminous dark blue glow his powers were  
stronger then both of them but every thing he did in this state would  
deplete them leaving his body to the whim of the dark powers.  
  
Maeve ran to him wanting badly to hold him, but knowing it was  
impossible. she stopped short. "Sinbad you can't you have to ....." =  
  
"No Maeve he's right." Dim-Dim interrupted "he is the only chance we  
have, you must go topside now child." He continued "I wish to talk to  
Sinbad alone."  
As Dim-Dim stepped out of her body she turned back to the two of  
them. Sinbad smiled his brightest dimpled grin and she returned it with  
a prayer in her heart that this worked as she walked out the door.   
  
When the door shut behind her Sinbad turned to the elder man's spirit  
and smiled "we don't have much time grandfather what is it you need to  
tell me.?"  
Sinbad almost believed the spirit of his surrogate father would fall  
over in a whisper, it's mouth dropped open but quickly recovered and  
returned the smile Sinbad offered "I always said there was more to  
you than good looks my lad." he laughed, then quickly regaining his  
composure "I do want you to know how proud of you I am and have always  
been, my son. I wish I had time to explain why we did what we did."  
  
"No need grandfather my heart knows there was a reason. Pray Allah we  
live long enough to learn them, but if we don't grandfather .....may  
Allah bring us back together in the next life." And with a nod the men  
smiled and vanished and the room faded back to its dark existence.  
  
As Maeve reached topside she went to the bow of the ship despite the  
pleading of Firouz that she get some rest. He was sure the outcome of  
this day was going to be more than any of them would be able to stand.   
But she said nothing and walked over to the rail. Doubar joined her there,  
just at the edge of the horizon was Meric......the isle of ice. It was  
only visible because of the glorious aurora around it lit the waters like  
a great beacon.  
"Its so beautiful its not hard to believe Sinbad came from there...."she  
mumbled aloud  
Doubar watched it for a moment then replied "I don't understand why it  
keeps moving away....like he's not welcome anymore"  
a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Its the demon in him that it's  
trying to avoid. There was a shield placed around the island to keep  
evil from ever setting foot on it again. Placed there by Dim-Dim to  
protect the people from the dark force that had attacked it so many  
years ago"  
"Dim-Dim ?" Doubar whispered  
"He could not have known, Doubar "she retorted sharply realizing that  
  
it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than him, she  
turned her attention back to the island "anyway He feels Sinbad may have the  
power we don't to break through the shield and allow us the chance to  
reach the island.  
"And what do you feel Maeve" Doubar inquired realizing by her actions,  
she had left something unsaid  
"it doesn't really matter big brother"  
Sinbad's voice startled the big man, but what he saw when he turned to  
confront the voice scared him half to death along with many of the  
superstitious crew members.....Sinbad stood behind him yet he could see  
through the apparition to the aft of the ship as well.   
  
"Doubar " Sinbad quickly announced hoping to distract his brothers  
thoughts "when I break though the protection around the island you will  
see the aura in that area disappear, it will look like a black hole in  
the wall of light. You must head a course straight for it. I do not know  
how long I can maintain the opening and you cannot veer off for if you  
do the shield will collapse back on to the Nomad crushing it and all on  
board. Do you understand? Doubar nodded and started to head for the  
tiller, but a gentle pull held him in place "big brother this is not a  
decision you can make on your own " he heard echo in his head. It was  
then Doubar noticed the frightened men hovering around them. Each face  
etched with fear and courage.... Sinbad's crew"  
Doubar pulled himself up an the railing of the ship, he looked over the  
ocean of faces that stared hopelessly back at him   
  
"Men you know what we face and you know why. I have my reason for  
needing to reach the island, a selfish one." he stared into each face  
and could see.... Sinbad is right, "this decision " he continued "is one  
we will have to make as a whole, if you wish us to abandon this attempt  
we will, but it will cost Sinbad his life......Well men what do you  
say?.....  
Murmurs echoed off the waters as he watched the men confer amongst them  
selves then they separated and started for their posts.... a lone sailor  
,Garret by name, stood before Doubar.  
"Sir," he grunted "Captain Sinbad.... he took us on board and treated us  
more like family than crew, saw to our families and their comfort and  
treated us like part of his own. and well sir ..".the man stood for a  
minute hemming and hawing like he wasn't sure how to say the next  
sentence so he spat it out  
"...well sir we feel your wasting valuable time with your pretty  
speeches, please get to the tiller so's we can get this thing started."  
Maeve snickered when she heard Sinbad laugh it had seem like for ever  
  
since she had heard that wonderful sound...but all too soon things got  
serious as she heard Dim-Dim say it was time and entered her body  
Sinbad stood beside her for a moment looking into her eyes no word were  
exchanged they did not need to be.....then he too joined his soul to  
hers. Maeve opened her arms as she felt the power of the ages and that  
of the future merge within her, suddenly the winds of change erupted in a  
powerful force that flowed through her and out at the island. The crew  
were hit with an arctic force of cold as the shield fell. Ice could be  
heard hitting the hull of the sturdy vessel and Firouz feared they might  
be incased in its wake before they cleared the wall of light.  
  
"Little brother" Doubar yelled for he too could feel the ships momentum  
being halted by the ice and wind. "She won't make it you we have to free   
her from the ice." Garret and two of the other men slid over the side to   
break the ice away from the tiller. Maeve looked down to see that ice was   
building around the hull. " Allah" she heard Dim-Dim whisper " forgive this  
foolish man. It is useless...I have doomed the ship ...she could feel  
his power wane from her body he was no longer strong enough..to stay on  
this side of the veil... suddenly she found her self entwined with more  
fear than she had ever experienced "Sinbad" she yelled Dim-Dim's  
gone....we can't do this alone.... We're all gonna die"   
  
"No, Maeve." she heard him whisper in a calm soothing voice "we can do  
it but I need you, don't leave me ...Ok " she felt the fear subside until  
the hull was jolted again by a large chunk of ice "Maeve concentrate on  
just the shield I am gonna step from you and release the ship from the  
ice....."  
"NO!" She screamed "Don't leave me please"   
  
"WE are almost through Maeve can't you feel it?...I am almost  
home........" and with that his spirit stepped away from her body and  
just before she collapsed "she felt a warm wind gust from behind pushing  
the ship clear of the shield and safely into the tropical waters off  
the shores of Meric.   
  
Firouz caught Maeve as he fell to the deck, she was alive but so drained  
he wasn't sure how long she'd stay that way. Doubar disappeared below  
deck as the spirit of his brother began to fade. He reached the room  
only to find Sinbad's lifeless form laying in his bed. the globe he'd  
thought he held in his pouch lay on a piece a parchment with Sinbad's  
hand writing.  
  
Dearest brother   
  
I write this knowing there is a chance I will not survive the attempt to  
reach my home. Forgive me, but I hoped they would be able to help you  
locate Dim-Dim, so to he can continue to assist Maeve complete her  
quest. It is said my sisters possess great powers for good. I pray they  
find it in their hearts to assist you. For I no longer have the  
power.... Allah be with you my brother ......love Sinbad  
  
Doubar took the globe and tossed it as hard as he could against the wall,  
it shattered in to a million pieces across the room. He would fail his  
brother no more...and with that he removed his scimitar from it's  
scabbard and knelt down beside him. Forgive me brother I prayed this  
moment would never come ... I will do as you ask and find Dim-Dim and  
  
see Maeve safely to her home. I will miss you little brother ..Allah  
guide my sword to its mark make this swift and sure. As he swung the  
large sword over his head the room filled with the same aura that had  
filled the skies around the island and Sinbad's eyes flew open. Lightning  
flew threw the air knocking Doubar against the wall. The air started to  
stir in the room, hen it picked up to a wind that would equal the gale  
forces of nature. It pinned Doubar to the back wall and yet Sinbad's  
body rose from the bed with no problem. Doubar could only think that the  
dark forces that entrapped his brothers spirit had finally won out and  
he would be its next victim. He had failed his brother again. How could  
he stop the evil that his brother had given his life to try and protect  
this world from. He had no power, no magic to defeat it. Then just as it  
got outside of his reach he heard Sinbad's voice yell out "NOW, BIG  
BROTHER ! NOW!"  
  
Doubar flung his arms outward. A surge of power flew from his fingers  
at Sinbad, striking him square in the chest and flinging him like a rag  
doll to the ground. Doubar stood motionless as his brother's body  
convulsed and then eased to a deathly still. Then slowly lowered himself  
to the floor in a wave of dizziness and stared blankly at his hands .  
  
The quiet was broken by Rongar and Firouz entering the room. The  
physician hurried to Sinbad's side and quickly assessed his condition"  
he is still alive ...barely" he announced. Before anyone could get there  
bearings the room resounded with a thunderous crack then a flash of pure  
white light appeared in the center of the room Stunned they watched as  
the room filled again with the white glow and enveloped them all.  
  
Two of the most beautiful women they had ever seen appeared from the  
brightest point of the light. One had hair of spun gold and eyes of  
  
summer blue. The other had auburn hair and eyes emerald green. And  
despite their differences they looked remarkably alike, with the same  
youthful beauty as Sinbad. Almost enchanting. It was easy enough to  
deduce that they were the twin sisters, Solaria and Miriah, sovereign  
rulers of Meric. After the men got over the shock of the women's   
ethereal beauty, they quickly ascended to one knee and averting their   
eyes in recognition of the sisters stature.   
  
Firouz was the first to regain his composure .'forgive us your highness'  
I fear we bring you sad tidings"   
  
At first the sisters did not seem to react. They simply glided to  
Sinbad's side and with the grace of a feather they floated down to the  
deck beside him . The men watched as they waved their hands  
simultaneously over their brothers body and a radiant pearl-like glow of  
white washed over him then quickly faded to a shimmer.  
  
The women stood with equal grace and faced Doubar who just stared  
hopefully at his brother. Solaria lightly touched his face, softly  
wiping the tear that fell. "Doubar our mother had chosen well the  
protector of Noormanna. You more than any of us have made the ultimate  
sacrifice. To have done what you did to protect our world was truly an  
unfathomable test of love by human standards Doubar. Not many would have  
passed".  
  
Doubar finally found the strength to speak he still could not look the  
women in the eyes ...he just simply stared down at Sinbad. Please. Your  
worship is there ...can you ...will my brother live? The women could see  
the same questions etched in all three faces.  
  
I fear my friends" Miriah announced "no power, save his own will to  
live, can save our brother now. Though the light fades the hope  
remains in all the hearts he has touched.  
I wish we could do something, for we would have liked to know our  
brother" she again lowered herself beside Sinbad combing gently the  
hair from his face. "He is quite beautiful, don't you think." Solaria  
sat next to her, when Firouz lowered him self beside her. We too wish you  
could have known the man your brother had grown to be I think you would  
have been very proud. We shared some great memories."   
  
"Would you share them with us?" Miriah asked hopefully, turning to her  
sister who just nodded "It would mean a great deal to us." she  
extended her hand as if to invite the others to join them on the floor.  
  
Rongar turned to Doubar and without a word from either they too sat  
quietly on the deck beside them.  
Then the sisters extended there hands to the men who accepted them and  
as the circle was completed it was though the world shook, and then  
exploded in a whirl wind of thoughts, dreams, and memories. Happy, and  
sad memories filled with all the love, hope, warmth and happiness that  
was Sinbad. Memories of people, places, and things they experienced; the  
joy as well as the heartaches and they remembered each one as though  
they were reliving them. Laughing and crying through them all, but as  
they approached these last days; things started to take shape, form, and  
texture; the ship rocked with great fury, they could hear Sinbad yelling  
at Maeve from the main deck ...Maeve yelling back Doubar found him  
self fighting the storm for control of the tiller and Firouz fighting  
Maeve . "Stay mid ship" Sinbad could be heard yelling over the wind and  
rain that pelted them .  
"Firouz stay near the mast! Tie yourselves down if you must" Firouz held  
the sheets and Maeve in one arm and the mast in the other; just as the  
nomad listed to its side. Sinbad was tossed heavily into the rail,  
"...Sinbad your hurt ...Sinbad!!! Sinbad?? Sinbad?"  
  
As Sinbad's eyes fluttered open he found himself staring up at a blurry,  
but welcome vision of friendly faces .  
He tried to sit himself upright and found he was held down by Maeve's   
firm but gentle hand.  
"And where do you think you're going ?" She questioned coolly.   
  
He stared back at the faces that held that same look of concern and  
smiled.  
"Nowhere, I guess. What happened anyway?..." As the others relayed to  
him the outcome of the storm. His mind seemed to wander to a island of   
ice in the middle of the warm Mediterranean waters and two beautiful   
sisters who govern there....  
  
"Well sister, now what shall we do ?" Miriah sighed as she stared in to the  
crystal globe that encased a model ship floating on a sea of liquid.  
  
"Nothing for now." Solaria replied " It will take time for him to  
regain his powers, and then when he is strong enough he can free his  
sister from the bonds of evil that stole her from our mothers womb so  
long ago. At least we know now if anyone can save her he can . With the  
help of his friends."   
  
"Until then ?"   
  
"Until then, my dear sister. We allow him to be what makes him happy",  
she smiled as she looked deeper into the crystal. At the handsome  
figure who stood at the bow of his ship "A Simple Sailor "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
